1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grid screen for illumination devices comprising a honeycomb grid disc grid screen for illumination devices, the illumination device comprising a reflector lamp including a bridge and a centrally arranged cap. The grid screen includes a peripheral component with an inserted honeycomb grid disc, lower and upper disc holders and grid screen fastening means.
2. Description of Related Art
Various grid screens are known which are attached directly on the luminous-body housing at a measured distance from the light source, in particular strip lights.
EP 0 819 232 B1 discloses an adapter for freely radiating miniature reflectors, in which a support element with light-directing components, for example ribs, is arranged on the reflector rim and is fastened underneath the reflector rim in an interlocking manner by means of clamping elements. This adapter is suitable for standardized illumination devices having a bridge and anti-glare caps only if the lower reflector rim is accessible and not obstructed. This solution is not suitable for relatively large illumination units.
According to DE 203 06 703 U1 there is known for an illumination device having a bridge and an anti-glare cap a fastening clamp which fastens a sheet-like body to the bridge by means of clamps. The sheet-like body is provided in its middle with a fastening means for filter discs. The interlocking and thus not sufficiently firm connection of the sheet-like body to the bridge of the illumination device is disadvantageous in this embodiment. The distance from the fastened filter to the light source and the anti-glare cap is such that light emerging at the sides underneath the anti-glare cap can dazzle the observer. The known embodiment according to EP 1 156 269 B1 has said disadvantage as well.
An illumination device is known according to DE 295 01 521 U1 in which an apparatus for fastening the filter disc is already arranged directly on the rim of the reflector. The peripheral component comprises non-elastic, but flexible material and is connected to the rim of the reflector in an interlocking manner. This component encloses the filter disc and spaces the disc apart from the light source. The interlocking fastening underneath the reflector ring by means of reflector holding claws is disadvantageous in this embodiment of the holding and spacer ring. In each case, the reflector claws need to be adapted corresponding to the formation of the lower rim of the reflector ring. In most known luminaries, the lower rim region is obstructed by further structural elements and no longer accessible for reflector claws. In principle, the disadvantage transpires that in reflector lamps without lower rims, or with only rudimentary lower rims or with covered lower rims, the reflector claws can only be adapted to the reflector ring with difficulty. Furthermore, loose fastening cannot be ruled out in the case of fastening by means of claws, and even lift-off of the reflector ring cannot be ruled out if a relatively strong force is applied. This known holding apparatus is suitable for holding honeycomb grid discs, but has the disadvantage that it cannot be applied in standardized illumination devices having a bridge projecting over the reflector rim and an anti-glare cap, because the cap and the bridge project beyond the rim of the reflector in these devices.
On account of their design, the fitted screens of the known illumination devices have the disadvantage of a relatively large distance to the luminous body, the result being that lateral emissions are not avoided. These lateral emissions have also not been eliminated with the known solutions for illumination devices having standardized bridges and anti-glare caps. The rays emerging at the sides underneath the centrally arranged cap can emerge unimpeded underneath the screens.